


Elf and Safety

by mistresscarlett



Category: Order of the Stick
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscarlett/pseuds/mistresscarlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suvie and Kyrie's children go looking for the last known associates of their Other Parent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elf and Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Foolish Drabble is Foolish. I sincerely apologise for the Elan-worthy title, and promise never to do so again.

Two young adult wood-elves, one red-haired and one green, both small, narrow-shouldered and brown-skinned.

'Salutations. We seek the humans known as Elan the Bard and Haley Starshine, once travelling companions of the elf Vaarsuvius. We surmise from this image' - the green-haired elf gestures and a picture appears by magic - 'that you are they.'

Iani puts her arm around her brother.

'Actually, that's a very old picture. Those are our parents. Were.'

'Simultaneous heart attacks. It happened at Dad's - _sniff!_ \- ninety-second birthday.'

'We - _sob!_ \- told him not to sing 'Dance, dance, dance the funky chicken!'


End file.
